Not Who You Think I Am
by TheMoonCriesBloodyTears
Summary: AU  Bella Swan doesn't exist, Shes just a role Im playing to get to what I want. I know he'll fall for sweet little Bella tell her all his secrets. Then, I'll tear him and his family to shreads. The Cullens won't know what hit them Bella OOC xJasper maybe


_**AN: Yes, mystery woman is a vamp, and so is Charlie. MW (Mystery woman) is sent to forks by her Daddy to learn the Cullens secrets has to play pretend to do it. Bella doesn't really exist. Still have questions? PM them to me and I'll answer them as soon as I can. **_

_**Updates will be whenever I feel like writing, and they will be short (it takes me a long time to write just these small chapters, and I do have school and a social life, people). **_

_**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT IS NOT MINE, IT BELONGS TO THE AWESOME STEPHENIE MEYER, I JUST LIKE TO MESS AROUND WITH HER AWESOME CHARACTERS!**_

_On with the story!_

* * *

><p><strong>I STARED OUT <strong>the grimy airplane window as we slowly descended in Seattle, Washington. Or, as I liked to call it, hell. It was way to far from home for me to be comfortable, and combined with the face that I would have to pretend to be this _Bella Swan _girl, I absolutely loathed it here.

I exited the plane, unneeded air pushed out of my lungs in a depressed sigh. My Father had forbidden me to contact the family unless it was an emergency. The only emergency that would push me to call them was if _they_ found out who I was. The Cullens, that is. I scoffed, earning a few curious glances from the humans. Glaring at anyone who dared get too close, I grabbed my luggage and headed over to where I could smell my pretend father Charlie.

"Bella!" He screeched, for appearances only, of course. I still cringed. The high pitch burned my overly sensitive ears. Charlie sent me an apologetic look and I shook my head slightly at him. "Welcome to Washington, Bells." He rapped me in his chilly arms tightly and pecked my head.

"Hey Ch-Dad." I said, slipping slightly and appearing awkward though that was far from the truth. It was completely scripted and we both knew it. Charlie's eyebrow twitched, I knew this was very hard for him (pretending to be my superior when in fact it was the exact opposite). He was fighting the urge to bow at my feet, the one that had been engrained into his mind as soon as he awoke from the burning of the Change.

"You ready to go, Kiddo?" Charlie patted my shoulder. I nodded, playing up the shy act with a glance around through a curtain of my not-normally chocolate brown curls. Platinum blonde was the norm, and it was never past my shoulders. Father thought it best to make me look like my exact opposite, hoping it would make them think I was as far from the royalty I was. It had taken about two long years of training, but I managed to suppress my royal habits. My usually elegant gait was now a clumsy waddle, arrogant posture a slumped mess, and my crass and witty personality mutilated and suppressed into a shy, insecure child's.

Just the thought of my lost traits set my gut blazing with pure hatred. I pushed it back with a contented memory of myself and my Mother making flower crowns in our garden. Under the manufactured emotion my thoughts grew disgusted. Two years training my mind, emotions and decisions, all lost! I had to take the utmost care with my feelings. The empath of the _family_ had military training and would scrutinize me thoroughly for weeks, maybe even months until he deemed me "safe". The fortune teller would be hard to get around, but as long as I made no conscious decisions I was in the clear. The mind reader was the easiest to get around. Vampires had an immense capacity for thought and memory, we could elaborate on 12 different trains of thought at the same time. From what my Father knew, the mind reader could only hear those on the surface. I knew I wouldn't even need to manufacture the thoughts because of my shield, but Father insisted I learn anyways.

I had absolutely no room for error.

But, back to the present we go. I climbed into Charlie's police cruiser and we made our way to Forks, the small town the Cullens currently resided in. As soon as the humans we out of range, Charlie nodded his head at me formally, saying a polite "Princess, it is a delight to have you in my humble home. I am honored to be apart of you mission, your Highness". I snorted at him and let my tongue hang loose, figuratively, that is.

"What was that horrible high pitch, Charles? You know how sensitive my ears are and I know you could not have forgotten. I bet even the humans around us cringed! And how about that twitch, hmm?" I raised an eyebrow at him, trying my best to stab him with just my stare. "You would have given us away if we were around the Cullens!" Charlie had nothing to say to that. He hung his head in shame for the rest of the drive while mine was tilted up in elegant triumph.

We soon reached the _Welcome to Forks _sign and I lowered my head against the window in what would look like sleep to the humans. We arrived at the house and Charlie carried me inside to what would be my room for the duration of my stay. He laid me on the bed and left to order a pizza "For appearances, Princess," he murmured to me as he shut the door. I waited an hour or two before shifting and opening my eyes. I yawned and stretched, glancing around at get a feel for the room.

The walls were a horribly shade of baby pink with a border of brown teddy bears along the ceiling. A rocking chair sat in between the closet door and an open window framed by purple gauzy curtains. A dinosaur of a computer sat on the desk across from the bed. The comforter I was laying on was a Halloween orange and had green flowers printed on it, making it look even more like a pumpkin. It was a mess of little girl, color, and chaos.

I couldn't help the horror that crossed my face as I opened the closet doors. It was so small! You could barely fit my small duffel in it, let alone all the clothes I would be needing for this mission. I left that thought for another day and grabbed a book from my Bella-Bag. I decided to occupy myself with reading the rest of the night.

My mind wandered and I found myself thinking, _How could I possibly get them to tell me all their secrets?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So...? Tell me your thoughts. Good, bad? Love it, loathe it? <em>**

**PM me any questions of yours, I'd be happy to answer them.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**_~*~ _TMCBT~*~**


End file.
